


Ablaze

by alwaysjongin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysjongin/pseuds/alwaysjongin
Summary: Chanyeol called Baekhyun in for the night.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Ablaze

Baekhyun strutted his way along the hallway of the elegant hotel. His favorite client called him earlier to ask him if he's available tonight and gladly, Baekhyun doesn't have anything to do.

Baekhyun loves his job. He's proud being a professional Escort. He gets nice money in exchange for his company. He also enjoys that his company gives happiness to others. 

There are some clients that are generous enough to give him what he wants. He's enjoying it. He loves it when he's able to attend such elegant parties with his clients. Aside from these, there is something that Baekhyun likes too. The sex. Baekhyun won't deny that some of his clients fucks so good but there is one that is exceptionally skilled. 

"Chanyeol, it's me." Baekhyun said as he went outside of the elevator. Chanyeol owns a penthouse in this luxurious hotel.

Baekhyun doesn't take his job lightly and so, he's always professional. But Chanyeol is different from all the clients that he had. And maybe, just maybe, Chanyeol's making him feel different things and he's slowly loving it.

A very gorgeous man appeared in front of him. Chanyeol's currently just wearing his robe with a glass of wine in his hands. He immediately held Baekhyun by the waist and guided him inside.

"Hey, it's been a while." Chanyeol said. His head resting on Baekhyun's shoulder. 

Chanyeol lead the glass of wine into Baekhyun's lips. The latter got the signal and took a sip. _It burns._ Baekhyun felt a shiver when Chanyeol licked his neck. He kept on doing it and so, Baekhyun moved his side to give Chanyeol a better access. When Chanyeol got enough licking his neck, he motioned him to jump and cling his legs into his waist by caressing his butt cheeks.

Baekhyun giggled as he hid his face on Chanyeol's neck. He loves the latter's scent so much. It's intoxicating in a nice way. Chanyeol walked to the table and placed the glass of wine there. 

"Hey." Baekhyun called as he held Chanyeol's face. The latter closed his eyes as he basked the warmth of Baekhyun's hands. "You okay? You look tired."

This is what Chanyeol likes when it comes to Baekhyun. The latter builds connection. It's not just simply work. He's creating good dynamics with his client for a smooth flow.

Chanyeol smiled. "A little bit tired. The company's been on fire these days because of the new project."

Baekhyun hummed as he nodded. He hugged Chanyeol, to make him know that he is here for him. For support.

Chanyeol started to kiss Baekhyun's neck. He have always loved the latter's slender neck. It makes him more pretty. He started to mark Baekhyun's neck. Baekhyun can't help to let out a moan, it feels so fcking good. Chanyeol never failed him.

"Ch-Chanyeol..." Baekhyun moaned. He can feel his lower region getting hard.

"What is it, baby? Tell me what you want. I'll give you a reward for being so good. Hm?" Chanyeol said between kisses.

"Please touch me, please." Baekhyun pleaded.

Chanyeol gently layed him on the bed. He dived in to kiss Baekhyun's pretty lips.

"Hm? Where?" 

"Everywhere, please please." Baekhyun pleaded between kisses.

Chanyeol broke off the kiss with a trail of saliva from each other's mouth. "My pleasure." He said as he started to roam his hands everywhere. He took off Baekhyun's clothes.

Baekhyun's moans started to get louder. He felt Chanyeol bit his lower lip asking for entrance, so he opened his mouth, allowing Chanyeol's tongue to explore inside. 

Baekhyun's moans and Chanyeol's groans can be heard around the bedroom. They're kissing sensationally like they haven't met each other for months. 

Chanyeol started to pepper Baekhyun jaw and neck with kisses that turned into marks. Chanyeol started to nip the junction of Baekhyun's neck and shoulder that made the latter release a very loud moan. His sweet spot.

"You like that, babe?" Chanyeol asked, eyes fixed on Baekhyun's pleasured face. 

Chanyeol will admit in a heartbeat that Baekhyun is really beautiful inside out. The man is just purely kind and caring which Chanyeol found very charming. That's why seeing Baekhyun writhing underneath him brought a different feeling to Chanyeol. Knowing that he's the one pleasuring Baekhyun right now stirred a tingling feeling inside Chanyeol.

"Yes! Yes!!" Baekhyun screamed. 

Chanyeol decided to tease the other by humping his member on top of Baekhyun's lower region. The latter let out a very sexy moan. 

Baekhyun opened his eyes and stare directly at Chanyeol. "Chanyeol please." He pleaded as he palmed Chanyeol's clothed member.

"What, babe? Use your words." Baekhyun said, still panting due to the sensation that he's feeling from the dry humping.

"Let me suck you, please?" Baekhyun said. Chanyeol smiled as he flipped Baekhyun on top of him.

The latter immediately craw downwards to face Chanyeol's cock. He brushed his nose on Chanyeol's clothed member. He loves it. Chanyeol knew how much the latter loved musky smell of his lower area.

"Put your mouth into use, babe." Chanyeol said, head rested on the headboard.

Baekhyun pulled down Chanyeol's underwear with the cock springing free. It's so hard. Baekhyun will never get tired of being amazed by Chanyeol's cock. It's huge, long, and meaty. 

"It will not go inside in your mouth on it's own. Suck it." Chanyeol said when he noticed Baekhyun staring at his cock. 

Baekhyun lick his lips, kissing the bulbuous head before before diving in to Chanyeol's cock. The tip immediately reached the back of his throat but his mouth is still just halfway the cock. And so, Baekhyun dived in more deeper until his nose hit Chanyeol's pube area. _It smells divine,_ Baekhyun thought. He has no gag reflex.

Baekhyun started to bob his head. Chanyeol's groans are the only one that can be heard inside the for corners of the room. Baekhyun led his hands to Chanyeol's balls and caressed it gently. Trail of curses left the latter's mouth. Baekhyun looked up to see Chanyeol's eyes closed with his head tilted backwards. Baekhyun felt his pride rising knowing that he is the one making Chanyeol feel like this. 

Baekhyun let the cock out of his mouth with a pop and immediately dived back in.

"Fuck." Chanyeol said lost in pleasure. "You're so good at this. Keep going."

Baekhyun hummed and Chanyeol felt the vibrations inside Baekhyun's mouth. _Fuck._ Chanyeol held Baekhyun's hair, guiding the latter. When Chanyeol's grip got stronger, Baekhyun got the signal and stopped. Chanyeol started to fuck Baekhyun's mouth. Baekhyun looked up and saw Chanyeol looking at him with eyes full of lust. He can feel his cock hardening. He slowly reached to hold it but stopped mid-air when Chanyeol guided his head deeper into his cock. _He saw what is Baekhyun about to do._

"You will get your release later." Chanyeol said as he continued fucking himself into Baekhyun's mouth.

"Fck. I'm close, babe. Keep still." Chanyeol said. 

Soon after, Baekhyun felt Chanyeol's come flowing inside his mouth. Chanyeol pulled him and leveled him to face-to-face with him. Baekhyun looked into Chanyeol's eyes with the same intensity. He swallowed his come. 

"You did so great, babe. Now, it's my turn." Chanyeol smirked as he gave Baekhyun a kiss. 

Baekhyun felt himself getting flipped and he is now underneath Chanyeol. He will never get tired of this view. 

Chanyeol gave Baekhyun a heated kiss then started to travel downwards. He peppered Baekhyun's neck with kisses again before leaving for his chest. Chanyeol licked the left nipple. Baekhyun moaned.

"F-fuck Chanyeol." Baekhyun said, hands clutching Chanyeol's head then pushing it to his own breast.

Chanyeol did not waste any time and went for Baekhyun's nipple. He sucked it with so much want as if there's milk flowing out of it. His hand went to flick the other one as he sucks the other.

"Fuck, babe. You badly want it huh... you're sucking my breast like a baby. Fck!" Baekhyun said between moans when Chanyeol suddenly bit him. 

Chanyeol went more downwards while living trail of kisses to Baekhyun's smooth and milky skin. He did not forget to lick Baekhyun's navel which got the latter flinching. 

"You're so beautiful, babe." Chanyeol said while pulling Baekhyun's briefs away. Baekhyun's cock sprung out free, hard and leaking. 

He smeared the cum on the head, that earned a moan from Baekhyun, before letting it go. 

"C-Chanyeol..." Baekhyun whined as he clung his legs onto Chanyeol's head. 

"Patience, babe." Chanyeol whispered.

He peppered Baekhyun's meaty thighs with kisses. He have always loved this thighs, smooth, milky, and meaty. Baekhyun let out a moan when Chanyeol bit it. He kept on doing it while roaming his hands around it. 

Baekhyun loves feeling Chanyeol's rough and big hands on his skin. The latter never failed to remind him that his body is worth worshipping for.

"Chanyeol, babe, please." Baekhyun whined. 

Chanyeol looked up to see Baekhyun's cheeks flushed, face pleading. He nodded.

"Okay." He said as he licked the head of Baekhyun's cock. The latter moaned.

He sucked Baekhyun's cock expertly. The latter continued to moan louder. Chanyeol continued to bob his head.

"Babe, I'm coming." Baekhyun panted. 

Chanyeol let out the cock out of his mouth and continued to tug it until Baekhyun came onto their chest and stomach. Baekhyun moaned, still panting, sweat adorned his forehead. 

"On all fours, babe. I'm gonna rim you." Chanyeol commanded. 

Baekhyun immediately went on his hands and knees. Chanyeol felt his cock becoming more hard just by seeing Baekhyun being docile like this. He parted the latter's ass cheeks and saw his pink and hairless gaping hole. 

Chanyeol buried his head into Baekhyun's ass cheeks and gave the hole a stripe of lick. He kept on licking and kissing the hole. He can hear Baekhyun's wanton moans.

The moans got louder when Chanyeol inserted his tongue inside the hole. He can feel Baekhyun writhing in front of him.

"Ch-Chanyeol!" Baekhyun moaned. He can feel his lower region going to explode.

"Not yet babe." Chanyeol said as he went away to get the bottle of lube inside his drawer. 

He put a generous amount on his fingers and started to insert one on Baekhyun. The latter moaned, arching his back. 

"Fck." Baekhyun cursed. 

Chanyeol continued to push and pull his finger into the hole and slowly adding more at a time. Baekhyun is a moaning mess, lips parted slightly. Chanyeol has his four fingers now inside Baekhyun. He usually goes three but he had to make it four tonight since he's really hard. He have to prepare Baekhyun.

"You can come now." Chanyeol said as he continues. He felt Baekhyun's body getting tense. In no time, Baekhyun came, ropes of cum adorning his stomach. 

He flipped Baekhyun on his back and gave him a sloppy kiss. "I'm gonna fuck you now, babe." Chanyeol said.

"Yes, please." Baekhyun replied.

Chanyeol reached for the bottle of lube once again and put a lot around his girth of a cock. At first, he uses condom just to be safe, but after having sexcapades with Baekhyun, he just stopped using it, with the latter's consent of course. They're both clean anyways, they made sure to take the test once in a while. 

He tugged it while looking directly at Baekhyun's flushed face, eyes hooded and lips dripping of saliva. Chanyeol was about to insert his cock when Baekhyun stopped him. 

"I want to ride you." Baekhyun said and who is Chanyeol to refuse such lovely request. 

Chanyeol lied down on the bed and Baekhyun immediately went on top of him. Baekhyun slowly sinks down into his cock. Chanyeol groaned. Baekhyun is so tight, it's like he didn't fingered him with his four fingers. Baekhyun let out a pleasured moan when he got Chanyeol's cock buried deep inside him. He stayed still for a bit and Chanyeol lets him adjust. 

After a few. Baekhyun started to move, rolling his hips onto Chanyeol's cock. The latter loves it when Baekhyun rides him. Aside from the latter enjoying it and feeling himself out of it, Chanyeol can also see Baekhyun's whole glory in this position. 

Baekhyun went to give a sloppy kiss on Chanyeol's mouth. He moaned when he felt Chanyeol inserted his tongue. Baekhyun slowly bounce himself up and down. Moans and grunts echoed inside the room together with the low creak of bed. 

Chanyeol tugged Baekhyun's cock with the same rhythm of the latter's moves. Baekhyun let out a whine. He's oversensitive for coming twice already. Baekhyun continued to bounce and roll his hips on Chanyeol's cock. He felt something building inside his lower region.

"Chanyeol—I'm..." Baekhyun said between rugged breath. "I'm—" 

"Not yet, babe." Chanyeol said, hands stopped jerking Baekhyun's cock. 

He flipped Baekhyun. "Wait for me, babe." Chanyeol said and started to move. 

He moved slowly, albeit Baekhyun's cries. He pulled his cock out and ram it back inside. Baekhyun cried, moan so loud only for Chanyeol to hear. Chanyeol started to move in a fast pace. He held Baekhyun's hands with his for more support. 

"Chanyeol!!" Baekhyun said between moans like a mantra, his toes curling, eyes rolled back, and face going sideways, lost in pleasure. 

Chanyeol moved faster when he felt himself close. Baekhyun's moans got louder.

"Babe, I'm coming, please." Baekhyun whined.

Chanyeol continued to ram inside Baekhyun's tight hole, hitting the latter's sweet spot. Baekhyun moaned. He moved forward to kiss Baekhyun.

"Now." He said between kisses as he felt Baekhyun came at the same time with his release. He moved for a little bit more before stopping.

"Stay for the night?" He asked Baekhyun who looks worn out. The latter nodded.

"Stay awake for me, please? Let's get you cleaned up shortly." He said before dropping a kiss on Baekhyun's lips on to his forehead. 

He carried Baekhyun to the bathroom and prepared him a warm bath to remove all the stickiness and smell. One thing that Chanyeol loves to do is taking care of Baekhyun after their steamy sex because the latter deserves it.

He took a bath after placing Baekhyun back into the bed with new sheets. Once he got out of the bathroom, he saw Baekhyun sleeping soundly. He smiled. Ever since his eyes landed on the latter, he knew that this man is different. He is absolutely gorgeous and adorable. Chanyeol also loves it how Baekhyun is just simply himself. His personality is just so amazing. 

He took his place beside the smaller and cuddled him. He placed a gentle kiss on the man's forehead before closing his eyes.

_He will definitely have to tell him tomorrow. It's now or never._

**Author's Note:**

> hello. thank you for reading! if you have any comments/opinion feel free to talk to me on twitter! (my username is the same ><)
> 
> (ps. i wanted this to be explicit as much as possible but it's my first time writing smut so please ignore my failed attempt haha)


End file.
